User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Toy Hunting for 2019
(It starts with All of us at Target) Me:Hey Guys So It's 2019 and We're gonna go toy hunting! Lori:We can't play toys Anymore Benny we're too old for toys Leni:Yeah i remember getting my dolls getting ripped apart at the head Luna:And the Radio Toy.....it was too quiet i hate it! Luan:And The Slappy Toy creeps me out i instead buyed Mr.Coconuts Lynn:I remember getting a tennis toy and it hit my eyes out Me:Well....Guys Let's go home! Lincoln:NOOOOO! I want to get Ace Savvy Figures! Me:Ok! Let's Get Figures! Lisa:Apparently it will be nice to get science figures By the way Lana:I will get a robot puppy Lola:A new tea toy Lucy:And Creepy Figures! Lori:Fine...Since i'm the oldest I agree with Lisa,Lana,Lola,Lucy (Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn argues to Lori) Lori:SHUT YOUR MOUTHS GUYS! IT'S FOR BENNY! Clyde:I Like your yelling L-L-Lori (Clyde faints and nosebleeds on Lori's Shoes) Lori:GAHHHHHH! (Cuts to Us on Fortnite Section) Lincoln:Well Benny....Here's Your Dream Toy! Me:OMG! (I get Omega and Skull Trooper Figure) Me:I'm loving my dream list now! (Lincoln gets raptor figure) Lincoln:We're both on our list Benny! (We High-Five) Leni:Hey Guys! Me and Lincoln:Yes Leni? (Leni shows Cuddle Team Figure) Leni:Check this out! Me:That's great Leni! Lincoln:I know Leni:Thanks Guys! (Cuts to Us in Funko Pop Section) Me:Well Here We are.....Funko Pops! Lincoln:I'm just gonna get the Ace Savvy Funko Pop! Clyde:Dibs! Jonas:Look a JJJ funko pop! Jared:Where? Jonas:(Laughing) There's no such thing as a JJJ funko pop May:Skyle why are you acting cool? Skyle:I saw a cool boy! Jared:I thought you like me! Skyle:I like you as a friend Jared! Jonas and May:FRIENDZONED! Cattalus:Dibs! (Cattalus Gets IT funko pop) Matt:I get the dibs! (Matt gets hulk funko pop) Me:You guys are the best! (Cuts to us in S.H Figurarts Section) Luna:I like the music bro! Me:YEAH and it's great Lincoln:I know?... (Luna hugs Me and Lincoln) Luna:You guys are really my best idols! Me and Lincoln:Awwwww (I get S.H Figurarts 2018 Broly) Me:This will look good for my stop motion Lincoln:You will make a stop motion? Me:Yeah! Lincoln:Cool.....Me and Clyde are gonna make a Spiderman Movie! Clyde:It's gonna be rockin! (Lincoln gets S.H figurarts Iron Spider) Me:I brought my first custom figure over here! (I brought my Custom Symbiote Wolverine and Custom Ps4 Symbiote Spiderman Advanced) Lincoln:That's great benny! The Details are so good! Me:I know! (Cuts to us in Transformers Section) Me:Well here we are! Lincoln:The Transformers Section! Me:Transformers! Lincoln:Robot in disguise! Lori:I love your singing you two! Me:Thanks Lori! Lori:Welcome you two! (I get DJ Bumblebee and Masterpiece Bumblebee Movie) Lincoln:Benny that looks perfect for your display! Me:I know Linc! (Lincoln gets Masterpiece G1 Ironhide and G1 Ratchet) Lincoln:This would look good for my Transformers Forge of Galvatron Movie since i don't have Ironhide and Ratchet! Me:Oh....that's great who are the autobots on your movie? Lincoln:Optimus,Bumblebee,Jazz,Hot Rod,Wheeljack,Prowl,Cliffjumper Me:That's Aweseome! Lincoln:I know! (Cuts to us In Pogs and Slammers Section) Me:Ahhhhh.......My Dad used to play this in the 90s Lincoln:My Sister Lori used to play this in the 2000s Lori:Lincoln's right i used to play those! Me:WOW! I have to get this! (I get Skull And Mortal Kombat and Batman Pogs) Me:I love this pogs! Lincoln:I'm gonna get an old fashion toy here! Luan:That would be such an "Poggy" day (laughs) get it? Me:Classic Luan! (Lincoln gets Pogs and Slammers) Lincoln:Benny? Me:Yes? Lincoln:I will definetely bring this to school Me:I hope you don't get caught by principal huggins (Me and Lincoln Laugh) Lincoln:2 More Sections on Our list! Me:I'm so excited to bring it! (Cuts to Us on Nerf Section) Me:This will be my best gun ever! (I get Nerf Zombie Strike Crossfire Bow Trigger) Lincoln:That's Aweseome Benny! Me:Thanks Linc! (Lincoln gets Nerf Lawbringer) Lincoln:My best imaginary list! (Cuts To Us on Marvel Section) Me:I'm definetely going to get this (I get Marvel Legends Infinity Gauntlet) Lincoln:I'm gonna get a figure! (Lincoln gets Marvel Legends 3 Pack Dr.Strange,Iron Man,Thanos) Me:Woah! Lincoln:That is my figure! Me:What about your ace savvy toy? Lincoln:I got it!.....what about your Soundwave and Shockwave G1 Toy! Me:I Already got it! Lana:Well you two never forgot anything! Me and Lincoln:True! (Cuts to us at Counter) Cashier:That will cost 199.99 Me:Ok! (I give the cashier the 199.99) Cashier:Thank you! (Me and Lincoln High-Five) Kid:Oh Boy....They never have those figures at Walmart! Me:My Custom Figures! (I run to the kid) Me:Um Kid that's my figures! Kid:Ok you can have it back! Me But i will give you a Lego Skull Trooper (I give the kid a Lego Skull Trooper) Kid:Thank you Me:Welcome don't destroy it! Kid:Ok! (Cuts to Us at Vanzilla) Lynn Sr.:So nothing's Missing huh? Me:Yes there's nothing missing! Rita:Where is my money anyway? (We all get Shocked Except Lynn Sr. And Rita) All of us:Uh-oh (Credits Roll) Category:Blog posts